SwedenXJapan RP
by AzaleaSnape
Summary: Me and my friend did an RP for fun, hope you like it. Its just cute and fluffy


**SwedenXJapan RP**

Japan was on his way to Sweden. He was told by Germany to go travel and sightsee some places. But to be honest, he knew Germany just wanted some time alone with Italy. He did get tired of feeling like a third wheel in the group, so maybe getting to travel an take some pictures would do him some decided to go out and visit some other cities. It was cool out, but still nice and he needed to get his mind off a few things. He was enjoying the scenery of Stockholm when he saw Japan at a cafe. He sauntered over to say hello, smiling and waving. "Hej Hej, Japan. I didn't know you were in Stockholm."Japan heard his name being called, he turned around an saw Sweden. "Konichiwa, Sweden-san. Yes, I decided to do some sightseeing. I also wanted to take some more pictures. How are you, I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while." Japan said while gave a half-bow sort of nod and shook hands with Japan. "Ja, it's been a while. How long are you in town? I could show you around if you like." He was feeling a little more talkative than usual, but oh well. It felt great to see someone who wasn't Scandinavian for a shook his head yes. "I'm going to be staying for 2 weeks. I would enjoy it if you showed me around." Japan could tell that Sweden was more talkative then normal. But he didn't mind, maybe he could get to know him a little more got something from the cafe and Sweden chatted about this and that, asking if Japan had a place to stay and talking about some old castles. It was pleasant, and the only surprising thing was a suspicious lack of Finland in their was enjoying chatting about this and that. When Sweden asked if he had a place to stay, he said no. Then he asked if Sweden could show him some of his favorite sights around smiled again, which did wonders to soften his usually serious look. "You're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like." He offered. "As far as sights, we have an open air historical museum, some boat tours, or whatever else might entertain you. We even have a museum dedicated to ABBA."Japan smiled back at Sweden. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you while I'm here. I really appreciate it. If you don't mind, maybe you can take me to one of the museums."Sweden nods and looks for the closest one. "There's an island nearby with good scenery and a couple museums, let's start there." He states, gesturing in their general direction."ok, that sounds good." As they walked to the island, they were talking more. Japan could tell that Sweden was starting to open up to him. He was happy about that, because he has started to develop some feelings for the quiet Swedish man. Without either of them realizing it, they were walking closer than they normally would have. Things were going well. Sweden noticed himself opening up more, which was great. He pointed out a few buildings, and threw some fun facts in to the conversation as they walked towards the bridge. He didn't notice how close the two of them had gotten until their hands brushed against each other. Seeing as swedes typically like their space, the fact that they were walking that close probably meant something. And although he tried to play it off, Sweden could feel his face getting warmer with a was having a lot of fun learning about the different Swedish things. But he hadn't noticed how close they were walking, until their hands brushed together. When that happened, he could feel his face becoming very warm. He tried to look away from Sweden, so that he wouldn't notice how red his face was. And instead of jerking his hand away, he let it stay where it was. Which is very un Japan like, considering he likes his personal spared a quick glance at Japan, but it only made things worse now that he was noticing how attractive Japan was. His blush deepened as he let his hand brush over the other's could feel Sweden look at him, which make him blush more. After he looked away, Japan couldn't help but glance over at him. Which was a bad idea, now he knows one of the things that made him fall for the Swedish man. He then noticed their hands brushing together again. This time he wasn't so surprised, he actually enjoyed it. So he let his hand brush against the others while letting his hand linger close he knew he could get away with it, Sweden moved his hand slightly to take hold of the other's. He was nervous now, but all this spur-of-the-moment stuff was exciting. He braves another look in Japan's direction and hopes he won't mess up such a nice a little surprised, but more happy than anything. He tightened his grip on Sweden's hand, so the other would know it was ok. At this point, he decided to look at him. He was embarrassed but happy when he caught Sweden looking at him too. He smiled sweetly at him and gave his hand a light smiled some more, almost looking like Denmark at this point. And before they knew it they had made it over one of the many bridges in the city (there's around 14 islands in the Stockholm area). From here they could see a large building with what looked like ship masts sticking out over the top to one side, and a cluster of small and old looking villages to the other. "So, which way should we head now?" Sweden inquires, giving the hand in his a light smiled again at Sweden. "Lets go see the villages, I would like to take some pictures." As they walked towards the villages, Japan walked closer to Sweden. Almost pressing himself into Sweden's chuckled a bit to himself, it was odd and amusing to see Japan of all people this cute and cuddly. As they reached the gates of the museum it was like stepping back in time to a whole other world. Sweden sighed fondly, embracing a wave of memories and subconsciously pulling Japan were walking around looking and taking pictures. Sweden was telling him some good memories that he had. By the time they had gotten to the end of the museum, it was a lot later. Japan was getting hungry. "I'm getting a little hungry, do you want to get something to eat? Maybe you can take us to one of your favorite restaurants." By this point, Sweden had his arm around Japan's shoulders and Japan had his arm around Sweden's thought for a minute, running through a list of nordic cuisine places in his head. This chance meeting had escalated into a date, a date he desperately needed, and there was no way in hell he was about to mess this up. "I assume you'd like to sample the local cuisine," he hummed thoughtfully "so, modern or traditional?""I would like to try the traditional food. I've never had it before." Japan said. Now that Japan thought about it, this had turned into a date. Not that he minded, he was actually happy. Plus, he didn't think something like this would happen when he came to noded and smiled, he knew just the place. Leading them away from the scenery of the museum, he turned a few corners and took them to an old building that had been converted into a resteraunt. It was pricey, but good and authentic. "They offer a number of old Scandinavian favorites here." He said as they were sat down "The best way the sample them will be the smorgasbord." He smiles, and orders them a bottle of smiled back at him. As they started to sip the wine, Sweden ordered some food to them. They tried many things until they were full. By the time they were done eating, they were halfway through the bottle of wine, and it was dark outside. "Thank you for showing me around today, I really enjoyed myself. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow." Japan smiled at Sweden across the smiles some more and laughs softly. "Not a problem. How about we get some rest now, Ja?" He replies, paying for dinner and taking them to his flat. Back across the bridge and past the caffe where they had encountered each other. With the sun gone, the day had gone from cool to chilly. He kept an arm around his date, keeping him warm as they trekked the whole way the walk to Sweden's flat, Japan was thinking of what has happened today. He had to say, this one of the most amazing days he has had in a while. He would have to thank Germany when he gets back. He hadn't even noticed that they were at Sweden's flat already, he must have been deep I thought. As they sent inside, Japan was happy to be inside where it was warm. As he took his jacket off, he could tell he was getting tired from the days activities. Plus, the jetlag was finally kicking made sure Japan was comfortable in the main room before going to set up the guest bedroom. Everything seemed in place so he went back to sit beside the other, resting an arm on the back of the couch. While Japan waited for Sweden to get back he was having a hard time staying awake. When he felt Sweden sit down next to him, he leaned over and put his head on Sweden's shoulder. He ended up falling asleep almost immediately after his head landed on his smiled, pulling Japan into his lap to hold him. He stayed there, holding him until he heard the soft snoring that meant the other was asleep enough to move. Carefully, he stood up and carried Japan into the guest bedroom, doing his best to lay him down gently. He brought the blankets up, tucking him in, and took only a few moments to study the soft features of Japan's sleeping face before turning to leave the sleep the whole night, it was a peaceful nights rest. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes while yawning. It was still early in the morning, so he decided to go see if Sweden was awake. He got out of bed an walked to the door, once he got to the door he could here sounds coming from the kitchen. He followed the sound, coming across Sweden cooking. Sweden took another swig of coffee and danced around some to the ABBA cd he had playing. He pulled the bacon-pancake out of the oven and stirred the porridge some more before pulling it off the burner. He was, for the moment, completely oblivious to the fact that he now had an stood at the door smiling while watching Sweden dance around. Japan thought it was cute, seeing him dance without a care. Japan decided to do something a little out of character for him. When Sweden stopped dancing to finish cooking the food, he quietly walked over to him. And wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his back. "Good morning"Sweden jumped, startled by the sudden touch. He sighed something in swedish and placed his hands on the arms around him. "God morgen, Japan." He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Sleep well?"Japan keep his head on Sweden's back, but nodded his head yes. "Hai, I slept well" He was still trying to wake up, so he stayed where he was while Sweden finished the yawned and took another drink, then sliced and plated the pancake and dished out the porridge. "Breakfast is ready now." He yawned again "There's coffee if you want it, but we like it a little strong here, so there's also hot water and a few types of tea on the counter." He gestures to the coffee pot in the corner, and the kettle beside it. If the scent was enough to go by, 'a little strong' was an incredible understatement and the black liquid in question probably had enough caffeine to kill a small let go of Sweden, and went to get him some tea. He found some green tea, and decided to make a cup. Once he fixed his tea, he sat at the table. They started eating breakfast, chatting the whole time. Once they had finished eating, they washed the dishes done, they parted ways long enough to get dressed and ready. Sweden sat himself down on the couch, scrolling through his phone for sightseeing ideas. There was plenty to do, he just didn't know how to fit it in to the time they had. Japan came out of the guest room, and sat down by Sweden. "what should we do today?" he said while grabbing Sweden's hand, an intertwining their fingers. He looked at Sweden and hummed and rubbed small circles with his thumb. He then sighed and put the phone down on the table. "I don't know, there's a lot to see... But to pick only a few things is hard." Without really thinking he moved their hands up to give Japan's a quick kiss. It wasn't really much, but he still blushed softly as their hands settled back down on the couch and he realized what he'd just blushed when Sweden kissed his hand. But he felt confident, so he leaned up and kissed Sweden on the cheek. Once he pulled away he layed his head on Sweden's shoulder. "we don't have to go anywhere today if we don't want to.""Hm." Sweden hums in agreement and rests his head on Japan's. His blush deepened a little, and he pulled Japan into his lap. He smiled and studied the form in his arms. Japan was soft and warm. His features were elegant and regal, timeless even, but far from fragile. Like an elf, or some other forest was sat sideways on Sweden's lap. He turned towards Sweden and wrapped his arms around his neck. Japan placed his forehead/face in Sweden's neck. Japan found it nice that him and Sweden could just be in comfortable silence, without needing to talk. Japan was thinking about Sweden, about how amazing he was. Sweden was enjoying the quiet cuddling, he held on to Japan, rubbing his back every now and again. He'd been needing something like this for a while now, and the warmth of the moment was almost enough to melt him. He turned the tv on for some background noise, but in a matter of minutes he was starting to doze off. Japan was watching the tv, when he noticed Sweden had fallen asleep. He was so happy, he had never felt like this before. Usually he liked being alone, until he got to know Sweden. Now he wasn't sure if he could make it without Sweden with him anymore. After being deep in thought, he was getting tired. Japan put his head in Sweden's neck again an went to sleep. Sometime during their nap they ended up in Sweden's room, tangled in each other's arms on his bed. Sweden stayed pretty still the whole time, only moving to readjust his arms or pull Japan closer. Japan sleep still the whole time, not moving very much. He started to wake up, he blinked to adjust his eyes. He looked at Sweden and found him still asleep, he didn't want to wake him up. But he couldn't help but run his fingers threw Sweden's hair. Sweden stirred slightly, pulling Japan closer. He kissed at the other's face lazily, to really awake enough to notice, or care where exactly his lips landed. Japan enjoyed having Sweden kiss him on the face. But he was surprised when Sweden kissed him on the lips. He froze for a few seconds, but kissed him back. He really enjoyed kissing Sweden. Sweden finally woke up with the kiss, threading his fingers through Japan's raven hair and deepening the kiss. His heart felt like it could burst through his chest, pounding against his ribs and beating with both longing and victorious celebration. Japan could feel his face becoming red, and his heart rate quickening. He had his hands on Sweden's face, lightly brushing his cheeks. They pulled away for air at some point, and Japan smiled at Sweden. Sweden smiled back, holding Japan close. He rested an arm around the other's waist, using his thumb to rub circles into his lower back. "That was a wonderful thing to wake up to." He hummed, pecking Japan's lips smiled again. "It was" He leaned forward and kissed Sweden again. They stayed in bed kissing and cuddling, having some time to relax.


End file.
